


Shifting for the Future

by Asharia (Xocoatldreams)



Category: Buffy/Angel - Fandom
Genre: F/F, GFY, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xocoatldreams/pseuds/Asharia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidentally snubbing the wrong person leads to the tools to save the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Piss Off a Priestess

Inspired by this pic:  
____spacer____

____spacer____

He was going to kill Spike, slowly and as painfully as possible. If he worked it right, he could make it last for years. He knew it had to be Spike's fault somehow, it always was and he doubted this time was any different. Glaring out the corner of this eye, Angel moved over a bit to avoid the tussling forms of Spike and Xander.

"Cheer up, Deadboy," Xander said, looking over at him. "It's not that bad and Willow will have it all figured out in a jiffy."

"Yeah, Peaches, Red's got a whole coven at her fingertips. She'll get up back to normal," Spike grinned, the tip of his tongue just peeking out.

"This is your fault," Angel growled, moving to loom over them.

"Um, no it's not," Xander disagreed, struggled out from underneath Spike. He stood and glared at Angel. "This is _your_ fault."

"What?" Angel yelped, stepping back. "I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly," Xander nodded. "That witch yesterday, the one you ignored. She did this. She's a High Priestess to Bastet and you ignored her. We just got caught in the backlash of the magic. She's already apologized for that."

"My fault?" whimpered Angel, sitting down.

"S'okay, Peaches," Spike said, standing and walking over to lean against Angel's side. "Like we said, Red's got it all figured out. You might have to make amends to the Priestess, but it'll all be okay."

"It's my fault we're kittens," Angel moaned, laying down and curling up.

Spike sighed and glanced at Xander. Shaking his head, Xander moved forward and lay against Angel, giving him comfort in the only way he could in this form. Purring softly, they cuddled around Angel's shaking form. Soon the shaking stopped and the small kitten drifted off into a troubled sleep.

"Is he going to be okay?" Xander asked, looking over at Spike.

"I don't know, Pet," Spike sighed, laying his head across Angel's back. "This hit him hard. He's not used to be the one to cause the problems."

"No," Xander snorted. "He's used to fixing yours."

"Be nice or get a bath," Spike threatened, glaring at Xander.

"That look doesn't work with fur," Xander giggled, cuddling closer against Angel. "How can we help him? I don't like seeing him like this."

"Don't know, Xan," admitted Spike after a huge yawn. "We'll work on it when we're human again."

"Or at least human shaped," Xander agreed, wriggling until he was partially beneath Angel. "Night, Spike."

"Night, Xander."

~*~

 

"You're sure this will turn them back?"

Xander lifted his head and glared at Buffy for waking him up.

"Yes, Buffy," Willow said patiently. "The Priestess worked it out with me. We just have to have Angel apologize to her tomorrow or it'll reverse for him."

"Are you sure we can't leave them like this?" one of the younger slayers asked, reaching out to pet Xander. Fed up, Xander hissed and swiped a claw at her.

"We're not leaving them like this," Buffy said firmly, glaring at the young girl. "Don't you have chores to do?" Pouting, the slayer wandered off. "Sorry about that."

Xander nodded, knowing that Buffy, Willow and Dawn were doing their best to get the three men back to normal despite the wishes of the baby slayers. Smirking, Xander lifted one paw and _pushed_ Spike off Angel's back, making the other kitten squeak in shock.

"You're going to get it for that," Spike promised, stalking toward Xander.

"Girls," Xander pointed. "Spell. _Normal_."

Spike looked up at the girls and stopped his movements. "Fine, but you're still going to get it."

"If you say so," Xander shrugged. "Wanna wake Angel up?"

Buffy laughed as the two awake kittens pounced on the sleeping one, sending the small form scurrying for shelter. The kitten wormed its way under the sweater draped over the arm of the couch, hiding from the other two.

"Come on out," she called, lifting the edge of the sweater. "We've got the spell to turn you back."

She watched as the mostly cream-coloured face emerged, ears twitching. Slowly, the rest of the kitten eased out, eyes still locked on the two sitting calmly on the other cushion.

"Ready?" Willow asked.

"Maybe they should be a bit apart?" Buffy said. "Just in case."

"Right," Willow nodded. She picked up one kitten and placed it on a chair while Buffy picked up another and set it on the other couch. "Here we go."

~*~

 

Angel winced as the pain lanced through him, just like before. Then he was crouched on the couch.

"Um, maybe someone should get them some clothes before the little ones see them," Willow said, looking at the ceiling and blushing.

"Why? None of us has anything to be ashamed of," Spike said, sliding off the couch and stretching.

"While that may be true," Buffy started, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the blonde. "Some of the others are too young to see men naked. Stay here and we'll get you guys something to wear."

She reached out and grabbed Willow's arm, pulling the redhead from the room. Angel watched them go, wondering just how he was supposed to apologize to the Priestess.

"Angel?" He glanced over at Xander, noticing the young man had come closer. "Are you okay?"

"No," Angel admitted, shifting into more comfortable position. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess. Both of you."

Xander shrugged. "I didn't mind so much. It was kind of fun."

"And I got to play in the sun," Spike grinned. "And attack whatever I wanted without getting in trouble."

Angel blinked as they both moved a bit closer. "What are you doing?"

Spike slid one hand up Angel's arm, over his neck and into his hair, pulling the bigger man towards him. "Helping you feel a little better." Then cool lips closed over Angel's silencing anything he might have said.

"What?" he managed to say when the kiss ended.

"Life isn't as serious as you make it out to be," Xander said quietly, pressing against his back. "And we're going to show you."

~*~

 

As they approached the room, Slayer hearing picked up familiar noises from inside. Blushing, Buffy took the clothing out of Willow's hands.

"I'm just going to leave these inside the door," she told her friend. Moving quickly and quietly, she opened the door, shoved the clothes in and closed the door.

"What's going on?" Willow asked, trying to get past her friend.

"Let's just saying giving each other baths carried over from their kitten experience," Buffy said, steering the witch down the hall.

"But they have nothing to bathe each other with in there," Willow protested.

"Oh yes they do," the Slayer replied, blushing at the reminder of the quick bit of scene she had seen.

"What do you mean? Tell me. Buffy? Buffy? Answer me!"


	2. Never Piss Off a Priestess

He was a champion of the Powers That Be, how the hell did he end up like this again? He had sincerely apologized the last time and didn't' do anything to warrant this that he knew about. Sighing, he lay down and covered his eyes. Someone somewhere hated him.

"I don't know what happened, Knight," an aged voice said somewhere avoid him.

Angel opened his lifted his head and watched as Xander Harris talked to an older woman, her wrinkled face full of confusion.

"Was there anything cast?" Xander asked, smiling down at the witch.

"Not by me," she assured the young man. "I'll check and see if any of my students were working on anything. Until then I can't fix this."

"It's okay," Xander told her. "We can take care of him until you can reverse it."

"Oh, thank the Goddess," she sighed. "I was afraid one of the younger witches would try to take him as a familiar and he would be stuck that way."

"I'm sure the Powers wouldn't let that happen. But to help things along, I'll send Willow over."

"Good, good," she nodded. The witch then reached out and picked Angel up, depositing him into Xander's hands. "Hopefully we can get this cleared up quickly."

"Hopefully," Xander agreed.

~*~

"How do you get yourself into these things, Angel?" Xander asked, settling Angel on the passenger seat.

The kitten glared up at him. _It wasn't my idea!_

"Huh," Xander blinked. "Looks like the Priestess was right and some traits did transfer over."

_What?_

"I can understand you," explained Xander. "Which will make everything easier?"

_I'm a fucking cat again! How can any of that be easier?_ Angel hissed.

Xander glared at him. "I can leave you here to be some little witch's familiar. Which means you'll be stuck a car forever."

Angel slumped down. _I don't want to be a cat. Can't do any of the things I want to do._

A sly look came over Xander's face. "Spike doesn't know," he said, starting the car.

Angel blinked and then kitty grinned. _Okay, that might make it a little better._

A hand came over and stroked down his back. "I'm sure Madam Zorinva will figure it out and you'll be back to normal again."

_At least I didn't insult anyone this time,_ Angel sighed, pressing up into the hand petting him. _Get behind my left ear._

Laughing, Xander obligingly scratched the itchy spot. Moments later a low rumbling sound filled the car as Angel drifted off to sleep.

~*~

Xander carried the sleeping kitten into the house, carefully hiding him from the baby slayers. The last thing he, or Angel, needed was one of them squealing. He made his way to the room he shared with Spike, knowing the vampire would still be in bed at this time of day. Slipping inside the room, he locked the door behind himself and moved over to the bed, placing Angel in the middle of Spike's bare back.

"Wot?" Spike grumbled, twitching. Angel slid off Spike's back, landing beside him. Blue eyes blinked up sleepily at the vampire. The little mouth opened in a wide yawn then the tiny body moved into a languid stretch. "You got a kitten?"

"Not quite," Xander grinned.

"Xan?"

_Pet me!_

Spike jumped as his Sire's voice rang out from the small animal. "Angel?" he squeaked.

_Pet me._

"I'd do as he said," Xander laughed. "He might bite."

Hesitantly, Spike began to pet Angel. "What happened?"

"Don't' know," Xander shrugged. "They're trying to figure it out now. I called Willow on the way back and she thinks someone might have triggered the original spell by accident."

"So what are we going to do?" Spike asked, still stroking Angel.

"Don't know," Xander said again.

"Guess we have a kitten."


	3. Finding Answers

Angel pressed himself into the hand petting him. Purring loudly, he arched up into the touch, offering more of him to pet. Soft laughter rang out but he ignored it. The hand petting him stopped and picked him up, bringing him up to look into dark eyes.

"I have no clue how this happened," High Priestess Kamilah admitted. "Have you angered anyone else?"

Angel shook his head. _I've been respectful to everyone._

"He has," Xander seconded. "He's been so nice he's worried a few of our friends."

Kamilah laughed. "I can see that happening." She stared into his eyes. "I cannot do anything to fix this."

"Nothing at all?" Xander asked, reaching out and taking Angel from her. Angel leapt from Xander's hands, landing neatly on the human's shoulder.

"While the original spell may have been mine, whoever tripped it added something," she told them seriously. "I cannot undo what is done."

Xander sighed and Angel huffed in irritation. "Thank you, High Priestess."

_Thank you for trying,_ Angel said, reaching out a paw to bat one of her curls.

"If you find who did this, bring them to me," she ordered. "With the person's compliance we can probably strip the spell completely and you will no longer have to worry about someone else reactivating it."

"We will," Xander nodded. He bowed slightly, snickering when Angel nearly fell off.

"Behave," Kamilah chided. She pressed a kiss to Xander's cheek and brushed a hand over Angel's back. "Until I see you again."

The human and vampire-turned-kitten watched her leave with heavy hearts. It had been almost a week and they still hadn't located the person responsible for changing Angel back into a kitten. The priestess had been their last hope and if she couldn't fix it then no one could.

_This sucks,_ Angel grumbled, walking across to Xander's other shoulder. _I don't want to be a kitten for the rest of my life._

"We'll figure something out," promised Xander. "Spike is talking to the Oracles as we speak. I doubt they'd leave their champion in cat form."

_Who did he take with him?_ Angel asked in worry. _Spike's not known for tact. He might make things worse._

Xander laughed. "I know, that's why I sent Dawn with him. She can keep him from saying something stupid and she does know diplomacy. Don't' know where she learned it, but she did."

_Probably learned it from Joyce._

"I wouldn't be surprised."

~*~

 

"You're joking," Spike said flatly. The two pale figures stared back at him. "You have to be joking."

"We are not," the male said.

Dawn glared. "You turned your champion into a kitten. Why?"

"We are not required to answer your questions," the female told her.

"Remember what I am," Dawn sneered. "And what I can do. Then answer the damn question."

The Oracles exchanged a look then looked back at the two standing before them. "Our actions were done to ensure the future," the female replied.

"Explain," Spike demanded.

"The Champion Angel is frequently unbalanced," the male answered. "He often battles with himself over the simplest pieces of life. We require him to be balanced and whole."

"And turning him into a cat helps how?" Dawn asked.

Spike shook hi s head, realizing what they had done and why. "It's not the form, Dawn. It's the actions of the people around him."

"Correct, vampire," the male smiled slightly. "As Angel becomes secure with those around him he will become more secure within himself. The moment he does the soul and demon will merge."

"And no more worries about him losing his soul and reverting to Angelus," Spike finished.

"I thought his soul was already bound to him," Dawn remarked.

"Yes, but it can still be stripped away," the female explained. "Once they are merged there will be no way for one or the other to have dominion."

"And the Shanshu prophecy?" Spike asked.

"A cruel joke by the Council," the male replied. "There is no way for any creature upon the Earth to find perfect redemption. Darkness resides in all, souled or not. Shanshu cannot be achieved."

Dawn groaned. "Perfect. So what happens now? Will you change him back?"

"We cannot," the female answered.

"What?"

"The means of returning Angel to his previous form does not lie with us."

"Where is it then?" Spike growled.

A smirk appeared on the both of the Oracles' faces. "Think on what we have said and the answer will come to you."

A bright light flashed. When the light faded, Dawn and Spike found themselves standing on the street.

"What now?" Dawn asked, crossing her arms and glaring at the vampire.

"Now we go home," Spike said, heading in the right direction. "We'll tell everyone what the Oracles said and see if they can figure anything out."

"Fine," she huffed, hurrying to catch up with him.


	4. Heights, Threats and Realizations

From Angel's new position in life, the top of the bookcase was extremely high. He stared at it in disgust. He needed a place to hide from all the junior slayers. The girls had all adopted him as their mascot and while he didn't mind the brushing and petting, the squealing and cooing were getting to him. He had tried to hide earlier, but the spot was easily found and one of the girls dragged him out. This spot though would be a good hiding spot. All the girls were fairly short and if he curled up back in the corner no one would be able to find him and he could sleep in peace. Nodding in resolve, Angel crouched down, bunching his muscles in preparation to jump. The second before he launched, large hands scooped him up. Opening his mouth to berate his attacker, Angel stopped in confusion when he was neatly deposited on the top of the bookcase.

"I wasn't sure if you'd make the jump," Xander explained with a smile. "If you got hurt the girls would never let you go."

_Thanks,_ Angel meowed, laying down so his head was just over the edge. _Any luck on figuring out what the Powers meant?_

"Not yet," Xander replied. "Dawn, Willow, Giles and Spike are working on it. Buffy's out beating up everything to keep from going insane. Oh, and this was sent for you."

Angel looked at the item dangling from Xander's hand. It was a collar made black leather and studded with what looked like emeralds. A small tag hung from the front of it.

"I'm fairly certain Dru sent it," the mortal told him.

_Why?_ Angel asked, glaring at the offending piece of leather.

"Because I got one too," Xander said with a blush. "The tag on mine said **Kitten**."

_What's that one say?_

"It says **Angel-Kitty**."

_That sounds like Dru,_ Angel sighed. _Did Willow check it for spells?_

"Yep, Dawn too," Xander nodded. "There's only a preservation spell on the leather. Dawn said something about keeping it _al dente_, which I didn't understand. I thought that was about pasta."

_It is. Knowing Dawn, and Dru, it's probably to keep the leather supple but firm._

"Ah, that makes more sense."

_I'm not going to wear it,_ the vampire-kitten grumbled.

"Neither am I," Xander laughed. "But I thought I'd show it to you anyway." He tucked the collar away. "Hide up there until the girls go to bed, then you can come and sleep with us, okay?"

_Yeah,_ Angel yawned. _Thanks, Xan._

"No need. Just move to the back so they can't see you."

Nodding, Angel did just that, curling up into a little ball. Dozing he listened as the junior slayers pouted when they couldn't find him and heard Willow berating them for bothering him. The witch reminded the girls that while he was currently a kitten, he was still a Master vampire and wouldn't be in this form forever. She left with the warning that vampires had long memories. Angel snickered to himself. He would never hurt the girls but he was certain that Willow's threat would keep them from terrorizing him for a little while at least.

~*~

 

The thump of the front door closing woke Angel up. Stretching, he listened carefully for signs that any of the girls were up and about. Hearing nothing, he jumped off the bookcase and landed neatly on the floor. The only good thing he had found about his new form was that he kept his agility. It made Angel realize that vampires did have a lot in common with cats. After pausing to smooth sleep ruffled fur, he made his way to Spike and Xander's room, hiding in the shadows the whole way.

The door to the boys' room was open a crack, obviously left open for him. Slipping inside, he pushed it closed behind him and padded over to the bed. Jumping up on the bottom, he watched the two men curled together in sleep. Spike was behind Xander, arms wrapped tight around the human and the vampire's face was buried in the hair at the back of Xander's head. As Angel watched, Xander reached out to the other side of the bed and made a soft sound of discontent when his hand encountered nothing but cool sheets. Spike's hold tightened and the vampire began to purr softly to sooth his lover.

Lying down, Angel wondered about that. After their brief encounter post-kitten, Angel had run and hid from them for over a week. Since that time both had extended offers to him, both subtle and blatant but he refused each and every one. He had thought they were only doing it out of pity, but now, watching as Xander reached for someone, for him, he knew it wasn't pity. Their offers were genuine. They actually wanted him; wanted him with them. Heaving a sigh, he stood and walked up the bed until he reached Xander's chest. Curling up, he pressed himself against Xander's body, feeling and hearing the beating heart. A large hand curved around him and he drifted off to sleep, content for the first time in a long time.


	5. Surprise Vistor

Spike smiled at the scene before him. Dawn was slumped over a thick tome snoring softly. On the table above her, tangled in her hair was Angel, sound asleep as well. Angel's small form nearly vibrated with the force of his purring.

The vampire-turned-kitten had been stuck in animal form for a month with no sign of turning back. Spike shook his head, that wasn't quite true. They knew _what_ would change the older vampire back, but it hadn't happened yet. Angel had to accept the help and love from the people closest to him in order to return to his normal form. That of course was the problem; Angel had issues with asking and accepting help let alone love. All the years of labour under his curse had warped the vampire's mind into thinking the love and laughter were things to avoid. The rest of their made family were slowly teaching him otherwise.

"Dawn," Spike called softly, not wanting to startled her awake with how Angel was wrapped in her hair.

Dawn blinked and lifted her head slowly, stopping at the tugging feeling. She turned a little and grinned at the sleeping Angel. "How long has he been here?"

"Dunno, pet," Spike said with a shrug. "Had to be sometime after you feel asleep."

"Move him so I can sit up, please?" she asked.

Carefully, Spike lifted the tiny kitten from Dawn's hair, cradling the still sleeping form against his chest. "What were you working on?"

Pushing her hair back, Dawn made a face. "We're working on myths in class," she said distastefully. "I didn't want to use the normal ones so I'm translating one of the old ones. Extra work for me, but it'll probably get me a better grade too."

"High marks are good, ducks," the vampire reminded her.

"I know," she sighed. She reached out and pet Angel gently. "Are we any closer to him changing back?"

Spike shook his head. "I don't know. Willow thinks yes, but Buffy and Xander think he's still got a ways to go."

"They'd know," Dawn agreed. "Willow always had more blinders where Angel was concerned." She blinked. "I always thought Buffy would but somehow it's Willow."

"Red often has blinders about those she cares about," Spike said with a sad smile. "She wants to think the best of people."

"You'd think she'd be aware of how bad people can go considering everything," Dawn noted.

"Some people don't want to admit there's darkness in the world," Spike said quietly. "Especially the darkness in friends and family."

"She'll have to learn," she stated. "Something's coming."

"What?" asked Spike.

"I don't know," Dawn replied. "Something major though. And it's centered in us."

"Darkness from within," a voice sang from the shadows of the room. "The Green sees it. Dark and pain driving out."

"Dru," Spike gasped, nearly dropping Angel. The kitten woke suddenly, fur standing on end.

_Dru!_

"Hello, Spiky," Drusilla said dreamily, swaying slightly as she stepped from the shadows. "Hello, Angel-Kitty."

"What are you doing here, Dru?" Spike asked, putting Angel down on the table.

"Visiting, of course," she smiled. "I wanted to see my dark prince and my daddy." She looked at Dawn. "Run and get the Kitten-Knight, the Red Tree and the Slayers, little Green. We'll be here waiting."

Dawn smirked. "They're already on their way."

"Pretty and powerful, little Green," Dru sang softly, running a hand down Dawn's cheek. "You will change the world."

"How will she change the world?" Xander asked as he entered the room.

"She'll start and stop the end," Dru said with a wicked smile. "The end is here. Are you ready?"


	6. Dreams and Lies

There was blood on his hands, thick, red and fragrant. It slid between his fingers and dripped off the ends to form small puddles on the ground below. He raised one crimson covered hand to his mouth and licked, tasting life and love, despair and death. Sobs fell from his lips as the truth in the blood hit him. Tears coursed down his cheeks and he cried.

"Death is not everything," a feminine voice said from behind him.

He turned and looked at the pretty blond woman standing a few feet away. She smiled softly as she walked a bit closer, stopping just out of touching distance.

"Life is not everything," she told him seriously. "The spot between is everything."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am cheese slices, the coming dawn and Astroturf," the woman said cryptically. "I am life and death and all that is beyond. I am the truth and the lie."

"You're not making any sense," he growled taking a menacing step forward.

"If you listen, if you learn, you will understand," she said, fading a bit. "Protect her. Teach her and learn from her but above all, protect her."

"Protect who?" he asked.

The woman smiled and her eyes flashed green and she disappeared.

~*~

 

Angel woke with a yowl, fur standing on end. Warm hands scooped him up and cradled him to a warmer chest as a deep voice whispered soothing nonsense. He cuddled into Xander, trying to keep from making the soft mewling whimpers that bubbled up.

"Angel?" Spike asked quietly, stroking a hand down the trembling back. "What's wrong?"

_Dream,_ Angel whispered, still shivering. _A blond woman. She said I have to protect someone._

"Who?" Xander asked, cuddling Angel closer.

_I don't know,_ Angel replied as he finally started to calm down. _But her eyes went from blue to green at the end._

"Green?" Xander's voice broke on the word. "Bright green?"

_Yes. Does that make sense to you?_

Spike nodded. "The only green we know is Dawn."

"And Dru said she would be starting and stopping the end," added Xander.

"What does it all mean?" Spike wondered.

_I don't know but the woman in my dreams said I should teach her and learn from her,_ Angel told them. _And protect her._

"We'll always protect her," Spike replied with a grin. "She's special even without the key bits. But teach her what? And learn what?"

"I'm thinking Dru might know," the dark haired human answered. "She just might not know that she knows."

_Let's go talk to her,_ Angel said, struggling to get out of Xander's hands.

"How about we wait until she's wake?" Spike offered, taking Angel from Xander. "Dawn as well."

_Fine,_ grumbled Angel, settling down into his Childe's hands. _Back to sleep?_

"Oh yeah," Xander said with a smile. "Sleep is of the good."

When they laid back down Angel curled up between them and pretended to sleep. He listened to them drift off and thought. His thoughts swirled round and round, filling his mind with the what if's. There was something more going on. Something was coming, something bigger than the First, bigger than Black Thorn. This time the world might truly end and it was all centered around a powerful artefact in the form of a young woman.


	7. Riddles On Top of Riddles

She swayed in an imaginary breeze, her hair swinging behind her as she moved. Angel curled up in a chair and watched as his insane Childe danced through the room. She was still as beautiful as the first time he ever saw her, following along obediently behind her family. Now, family was still everything to Dru, just in a different way. Heaving a sigh, he dropped his head on his paws and stared mournfully at her.

"Silly kitty," Dru crooned as she danced over to him. She knelt beside the chair and ran a gentle hand across his fur. "Why do you fight it so?"

_Fight what?_ he asked before he remembered she couldn't understand him.

"Silly Daddy, I don't speak kitten," she laughed. Then her mood shifted and she turned serious. "Your redemption is in your hands and you run from it. Why can't you see?"

"See what, my dark princess?" Spike asked as he sauntered into the room. "What's the poof missing this time?" A small smile curved his lips, taking the sting out of his words.

"Everything is here already," the seer said, her expression a bit vacant. "He keeps fighting the ropes of fate and the chains of destiny. He runs from when he should run to. Why can't he see?"

"Who should he run to, Dru?" Spike asked, dropping down into a crouch beside them.

"You know," she whispered. "You see. Everyone else sees. Reaching out to help, to embrace, to love..."

Spike nodded. "I understand."

"But he doesn't," she pointed out.

_Quit talking about me like I'm not here,_ Angel grumbled, swiping at Spike with a paw, claws unsheathed.

"I'll try to explain it later," Spike told him before turning back to Dru. "Pet, can you tell me about Dawn? About what she has to learn?"

"Back and forth, up and down, in and out," Dru giggled. "One to the other and back again. You all must learn. Four of you to stand against the dark. It's so dark, Spikey, too dark. Wrong dark. I'm afraid."

"It's okay, pet, you're safe here, but I need you to explain," Spike said, trying to calm her down.

"One form to another," Dru said softly. "The four of you must learn. Back and forth. It's already in you. You already know, just have to learn how."

_I get it!_ Angel crowed, jumping on Spike. _She means switch from human form to cat form and back. Dawn will teach us how to access the abilities and then **we** teach her how to do it._

"Shapeshifting?" Spike squeaked.

Dru giggled and bounced a little. "Back and forth. You need it for the fight coming up."

"fight?" _Fight?_

"Angel-Kitty, did you ever pray to Danda Jizo?"

"Who?" Spike echoed Angel's question.

"No?" she tilted her head. "Pray to him now . You will need his help in the coming times." She rose gracefully to her feet and drifted out of the room.

_Who?_ Angel asked her siappearing form. _I made her but I can't understand her._

"She's a woman, Angel," Spike replied drily, "you'll never understand her. Come on, we have some research to do."

_Research?_

"Gotta find out who this Danda Jizo is and see about the spells to change forms," Spike answered, scooping Angel up.

_Grab Dawn on the way,_ Angel commanded.

"Plan to," Spike grinned. "Xander too. They're better researchers than I am."

_And they're in the thick of whatever's going to happen too._

_ **tbc...** _


End file.
